Una vida más
by DiamondRozen
Summary: Poco a poco voy olvidando mi vida, pero aunque podria olvidar que alguna vez senti algo por el, no podria olvidar nuestra cluso cuando el lo haya hecho.


(Datos rápido y simples, las palabras en negrito, cursiva o subrayada es para pensamiento y para cuando un personaje habla o también para hacer algún sonido fuerte).

 **MDV Frisk**

Por fin lo había logrado, les había dado a todos los monstruos su final feliz

Tori, Asgore, Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus, Metatton….Sans, incluso a Flowey (que ahora había vuelto a ser Asriel), dios incluso a Chara.

Ella fue la más difícil, primero tuve que hacerla entrar en razón, luego de eso tuve que hacer que todos la aceptaran –sans fue el más difícil- pero finalmente todos logramos salir a la superficie, y ahí fue cuando….tuve que separarme de ellos.

Podría decirles el principal motivo del porque ahora mismo, pero….estoy segura de que si lo hiciera ahora mismo dejarías de leer la historia que estoy a punto de contarte, si quieres continuar y saber todo lo que tuve que pasar, puedo decirte la razón después.

O si prefieres te puedo decir ahora mismo y dejaras de leer, ¿Cuál es tu decisión?

- **SI** **(página 2)** - _No (pagina 13)_

 _2._

Oh decidiste quedarte y escuchar la historia larga, muy bien entonces deja que continúe. Ejem.

Si tuve que dejar a mis amigos y familia, porque…además de esa razón….quería recordar quien era yo, cuando caí al metro solo recordaba mi nombre, mientras estuve en el metro no pude evitar preguntarle quien era yo, si tenía familia, si tenía alguien que me esperare ahí fuera, así que me determine, estuve determinada a contestar esas dudas, y lo hice.

No tuve familia, parece ser que era huérfana, pero a pesar de eso, respete mi decisión de dejar mi familia y aunque todavía seguía siendo su embajador de los monstruos, no quería ser una carga para ellos, pero fue en eso que tuve un pequeño milagro, tenía un amigo, este le pidió a sus padres que lograran adoptarme. Y le estoy agradecido a ese amigo por mi vida.

Bueno ahora tenía una familia, y cuando les comente que era la embajadora de los monstruos…..no fue difícil que me aceptaran, mi nueva mama era algo sorprendida de que una niña como yo fuera embajadora, pero ella, al igual que mi padre y mi nuevo hermano no tenían problema con los monstruos, mis padres decidieron ayudarme con ese de ser embajador, lo cual les agradezco mucho, tengo tantas cosas por las cual agradecerles, mucho, como el ingresarme a una escuela y completara mi educación, a ser más social, y a ser más humilde con todos esos humanos que no había aceptado a los monstruos volver a la superficie.

Pero eso fue hace años 10 años para ser exactos, desde que tuve 11 años, y ahora de 21 años, ahora los monstruos eran aceptados en el mundo humano como uno más, claro aún existían las reglas, pero están ya no eran tan estrictas como antes, puedo contarles todo lo que paso con cada año, pero creo que les aburriría, así que solo les contare lo que ocurrió en mi último año…mis padres murieron….en un accidente, algo normal, eso nos dejó a mi amigo y a mí, o más bien a mí, el después de su muerte decidió tomarse un viaje y debo decir que perdí contacto con él, no me sorprende, él estuvo más tiempo con nuestros padres que yo, y me manda cartas de vez en cuando, así que eso me mantiene más relajada.

Así que ahora ya estoy viviendo en la casa que nuestros padres nos dejó, sigo como embajadora y eso mantiene un techo y comida en mi vida, y eso es lo único que necesito, pero creo que ustedes no estén aquí para escuchar la típica historia cliché ¿verdad?, muy bien entonces creo que comenzare a contarles desde donde empezó todo, la historia de cómo comencé a decaer lentamente…

Me encontraba en la taberna de grilby ya tendría como 21 años, en todos estos años a pesar de que visitaba el bar, hacía mucho que no visitaba a mis amigos y familia, debo decir que el estudio y mi vida me habían impedido estar mucho tiempo con ellos…..no es mentira, sé que yo también me aseguraba de rechazar sus invitaciones hacia alguna visita, o cuando ellos deseaban verme inventarme una excusa para no asistir, a no ser que sea para algo como embajador, casi ni les veía. Pero siempre visitaba grilby, el bar siempre me mantenía al tanto de la vida de mis amigos, de mi familia, aquella que tuve que alejarme….Parece que Undyne y alphys se habían logrado casar, después de que el matrimonio en los monstruos fue legalizado ellas no perdieron tiempo e hicieron su boda, la cual debo decir que me llego la invitación, pero no fui.

Tori y Asgore habían logrado después de años, volver a ser amigos, y después de mucho mas novios, y volvieron a casarse, otra invitación en la cual también fui invitada….pero como cobarde que fui tampoco asistí, incluso papyrus tuvo un buen final, él estuvo en citas con metatton, claro que fue difícil, en especial porque ella es una celebridad, pero a pesar de eso, se mantuvo estable, y otro boda se logró… _tampoco asistí._

Y finalmente la boda sin duda más importante y significativa, la boda de chara y Asriel, si lo sé yo también estuve sorprendida sobre esta boda, pero también me alegraba por ellos, debo decir que fue por ellos que se permitió el casarse para los monstruos, una boda de un monstruo y un humano, era algo que se necesitaba para probarle a la humanidad la igualdad de ambas especies, en este si tuve que asistí, ¿la embajadora de los monstruos no asistiendo a una boda de suma importancia? No, tuve que asistir a esta. Y debo decir que fue por esta boda que no me atreví a asistir a las otras 3, y es que había tenido una discusión…con mi mejor amigo.

Quien iba a decirlo yo y mi mejor amigos peleados en día de la boda más importante para los monstruos… sé que había sido otro motivo por el cual él y yo peleamos, pero los dos nos engañamos, nos engañamos con otro asunto el cual fue mi apartamiento con ellos. Porque me estaba distanciando más y más de ellos… **¿Por qué?**...esa pregunta es algo que no pude responderle…. **No le pude contar la verdad a mi mejor amigo** ….o más bien no le pude contar la verdad a la persona que más amo.

Si amaba a mi mejor amigo… **Amaba a sans.**

Pero no podía decirle… **Nunca podría decirle**.

Después de esa pelea, inventaba todas las excusas para no asistir a sus reuniones, ni a sus bodas, me aleje por completo de ellos, me mantuve en contacto con chara, -aunque con ella fue que me amenazo si no le contestaba- pero después de eso, no le dirijo palabras a ninguno de ellos, a mis amigos, a mi familia….. **Es lo mejor, tu sabes por qué no puedes volver con ellos, ¿Arruinaras su final feliz?**...

Así que eso sucedió pero a pesar de eso, ellos seguían siendo mi familia, incluso aunque pudiera no podía mantenerme sin saber de ellos, así que iba siempre al bar, ahí siempre se salían las noticias de todos, creo que dije demasiado no es así, seguiré avanzando para no aburrirles lo siento. Después de una comida y escuchar los nuevas buenas del bar, Salí de este, pagando mi comida, con un "Hasta mañana" me despedí de todos, me fui y al así estuve al día siguiente volvía y me iba, así durante una semana, no hubo nada nuevo, pero no faltaba hasta que llego esa noticia. Estuve a punto de entrar al bar cuando escuche.

 **Él se va a casar** ….

 _Badum. Badum. Badum._

 **Sans se va a casar.**

Coloque una mano en mi pecho, donde el dolor se extendía…. **Duele** … **Duele mucho.**

Tome respiraciones intentando tranquilizarme, mientras sentía algo desgarrarse. _CALMATE, TIENES QUE CALMARTE._

Tome una última bocanada y mirando a la puerta, gire sobre mis pies y me dirigí a casa, había perdido el apetito.

 **Siento mucho dolor, me duele...pero no importa, dentro de poco...dejare de sentirlo, dejare de sentir dolor.**

Y tuve mucha razón, el dolor se estaba calmando, ya no podía sentir el dolor, que era dolor, ya no lo sabía, pasaron semanas no se decirte con exactitud cuántos, ya el tiempo no me importaba.

Aunque en esos meses en los que el dolor tardo en desaparecer deje de visitar el bar, pero ahora que ya no sentí ese dolor, podía volver al bar, entro en grilby y mientras saludo a todos y voy a sentarme en mi banco de siempre, veo que alguien más lo está ocupando.

Era el….mi amigo….….. Nezor.

Como si hubiera escuchado su nombre, se volteo a mirarme, duro unos segundos mirándome y luego se levantó y me abrazo yo correspondí ese abrazo, lo había extrañado tanto, después de eso nos volvimos a sentar y le pedí que comenzara a contarme que había sido de él.

Parece ser que por fin había logrado asimilar la muerte de nuestros padres, o a los que consideramos nuestros padres, le pregunte porque había vuelto. _Vengo para ahora cuidarte a ti Frisk._

Me pidió que me mudara con él, aun no estaba listo para volver a casa de nuestros padres eso y que esta era muy grande para solo dos personas, acepte.

Después de todo Nezor…..nezor sabía porque me había alejado de mi otra familia.

 **Lo siento pero no va a funcionar conmigo eso Frisk, somos amigos, y nunca te abandonaría por** _**eso**_...

Acepte, después de todo a pesar de que no sabía que mes era, aún seguía contando los días, y sabía que dentro de poco iba a necesitar su completa ayuda.

1 semana después.

Ese fue el tiempo que paso para que….comenzara mi debilidad, mi energía había bajado sin duda, ya no podía estar tanto tiempo de pie, incluso el hacer una tarea domestica me agotada rápidamente, y no podía ni siquiera cocinarme yo misma.

 **No eres una carga, esto es lo que haces por la gente que amas.**

Esas palabras habían hecho que me tragara mis pensamientos, nezor lo sabía después de todo, por qué poco a poco mientras el tiempo avance, más débil me volveré, mas inútil, mas _**sin vida**_.

3 días después.

Me encontraba en mi habitación descanso otra vez, nezor se encontraba en la planta de abajo ordenando un poco, aunque me hubiera gustado ayudar, nezor me tiene prohibido moverme de la cama, a menos que fuera para aseo personal

 _ **BAM.**_ _**BAM! BAM!**_

Escucho como golpean la puerta con fuerza, pasos y como se abre una puerta, no puedo distinguir bien las palabras, pero sé que nezor está hablando o más bien gritando a quien haya llegado, se escucha una discusión y unos pasos luego. **BAM!**

Quito las sabanas de mi cuerpo y temblorosa me acerco a la puerta, sé que no debía levantarme pero estaba preocupada por nezor, la abro y comienzo a bajar las escaleras mientras me sostengo del mango, llego al final y veo hacia la sala con temor.

Nezor estaba pegado a la pared no porque quisiera sino más bien porque alguien lo había empujado hacia ella, veo como su alma es de un color azul, y mira con enojo a su captor, o más bien monstruo. **Era el.**

Los dos hombres notaron mi presencia, le pedí a sans que bajara a nezor de inmediato, este me miro y luego de ver muchas emociones cruzar por sus ojos, cerró los ojos y bajo su brazo liberando a nezor, fue cuando después de ver que nezor se encontraba bien que mire a sans, o más bien lo que llevaba puesto.

Venia vestido con un traje, que no negare se veía muy guapo, aunque fuera un esqueleto, pero mientras me preguntaba porque estaba con un traje que me golpeo, no era un traje cualquiera.

 **Era un traje de novio.**

 _ **Badum. Badum! Badum!**_

Comencé a sentir dolor otra vez. _**El dolor había vuelto.**_ Pensé me asuste, se supone que ya no sentía dolor, entonces. _**Porque volvía a sentirlo**_!

Escuche como nezor se acercó a mí, y me abrazo con fuerza y ternura para reconfortarme. _Ya no duele, el dolor ya no estaba._ Susurro en mi oído con amor y cariño mientras acariciaba mi espalda, finalmente me calme y el dolor también lo hizo, desapareció de nuevo, nezor me tomo a tipo princesa y comenzó a subir las escaleras, se dirigió a mi habitación, note como sans también nos seguía, pero nezor estaba más preocupada por mí que o no le importo que nos siguiera, o no escucho que nos seguía. Me dejo en la cama con el cuidado y delicadeza de una princesa, y volvió a abrigarme.

 _Cariño, sabes que no debes de levantarte_. Nezor me regañaba pero con cariño, hace 1 semana que el ya no decía mi nombre, y no es que no quisiera, pero….ya no sabía mi nombre, o más bien. **No podía escucharlo.** Nezor había intentado llamarme por mi nombre, pero ya no podía procesarlo, había olvidado mi propio nombre, así que él me decía cariño. Estaba acostumbrada, me hacía sentir como si mi familia estuviera conmigo.

Acaricia mi cabeza con cariño, _¿Estas bien nena?_ , asiento con la cabeza y el coloca un beso en mi frente. _No te sobresfuerces_. **Estaba preocupada**. _Lo se cariño pero podía solucionarlo_. Toma mi mano entre las suyas y la acaricia, y fue ahí que noto como nuestros anillos se muestran en nuestro dedo anular.

Veo los anillos, y después volteo a ver la cara de nezor, este me sonríe aunque su sonrisa no llega a sus ojos, veo como sans se encuentra en la puerta mirando nuestra interacción

…..! Escucho como dice un nombre, un nombre que no logro comprender.

Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para saber que había dicho, nezor suelta mi mano y se levanta, y volteó a ver a sans con una mirada de enojo. _Fuera de mi casa ahora!_

No le dio tiempo de decir nada, porque camino hacia él, lo tomo de la muñeca y comenzó a jalarlo, escuche como sans le hacía una preguntas, pero nezor no le contestaba, después de eso como la puerta se abrió y un portazo, dando a entender que lo había empujado y sacado de la casa

Después de eso escuche silencio, nezor debió de haber usado un hechizo silenciador, oh no lo había dicho, nezor sabía algo de magia, el había de los pocos niños humanos que había entrado a la escuela de toriel, y una ventaja que tenía esa escuela, es que podía dar enseñanza a magia, nezor había sido de los pocos que había demostrado tener magia. Escucho como nezor vuelve a subir las escaleras y entra a mi habitación de nuevo, toma una silla y se sienta alado de mi cama, nos quedamos en silencio durante unos minutos.

 _Cariño, puedo hacerte una pregunta._ Asentí. _El…el anillo que portas quien te lo dio, nunca te lo había preguntado, al principio pensé que era de tus padres, pero luego de saber que no era así, nunca te pregunte, de donde lo sacaste._

…..

 _Cariño, sabes que no te quiero presionar, pero por favor dime, que es ese anillo._

….

 **Es una promesa.**

Fue mi única contestación, nezor asintió y después de eso se levantó y cerró mi puerta mientras salía en silencio y sin más preguntas.

1 semana después.

Otra semana paso y al igual que el tiempo paso, yo también pase, deje de tener sentimientos, ahora además de no sentir dolor, ya no sentía nada más, felicidad, preocupación, tristeza, olvide todo lo que era sentir, y también olvide el nombre de mi amigo, había intentado recordarlo pero sabía que era molesto que digiera el mismo su nombre a cada minuto, así que él se conformó con que le llamara amigo, y eso era algo que no había olvidado, que él y yo somos amigos.

Ese día estaba esperando a que él te se enfriara, el té que mi amigo me había llevado hace unos minutos.

 _ **BAM. BAM! BAM!**_

Escucho de nuevo golpes en la puerta otra vez, escucho a mi amigo maldecir y abrir la puerta, o más bien como la abren de golpe, escucho pasos de alguien corriendo y a mi amigo gritando de fondo. _Oye vuelve costal de huesos, no puedes subir_. Veo como la puerta de mi habitación se abre de golpe y veo a un ¿esqueleto? en la puerta, creo que ya lo había visto, pero donde era, aunque ahora se ve muy diferente a como lo había visto con ese traje, pero ahora portaba una chaqueta azul con manchas de ¿cátsup? Y llena de polvo, unos pantalones negros, que aunque fueran negros se notaba la suciedad en ellos, incluso su cráneo, tenía manchas negras alrededor de sus ojos, como tipo ojeras y parecía que no se había lavado o bañado, o siquiera dormido en días.

El esqueleto se acercó a mí y más por cortesía, que como había dicho ya no podía sentir mis emociones le hable. **Oye no te vez bien, ¿Necesitas ayuda en algo?, tu aspecto no es muy bueno, ¿Estas durmiendo bien?, ¿Qué sucede?**

El esqueleto se quedó mirándome, había recordado que ese esqueleto había venido hace 1

 _...! necesito que me digas, necesito saberlo… ¿Tú y ese tipo es tan casados?_

…

 _...! por favor responde!_

Me quede mirando sus cuencas y lo único que pude decirle. **Amiguito la verdad lo siento mucho, pero no sé quién eres, veras hace poco perdí las memorias que poseía, o al menos eso me dijo él.**

… **...**

El esqueleto se quedó en silencio después de mis palabras, pero solo durante unos segundos

… _.. Esto, esto es una_ _ **broma**_ _verdad kid, como que no sabes quién soy… sé que merezco que me golpees, incluso yo lo haría… merezco tu enojo, tu odio, dios ni siquiera merezco tu perdón por lo que paso, pero….fingir que te olvidaste de mi_...Veo como levanta su brazo y se toca el pecho. _Eso duele más que nada..._

Sigo mirándolo cuando noto como algo azul comienza a formarse en sus cuencas. **¿Va a llorar?** , acaso, **¿Dije algo que no debería?** y sin pensarlo solté. **Lo siento pero… ¿Que es una broma?**

Antes de que el esqueleto me contestara veo como mi amigo entra a la habitación y tomando de la chaqueta del esqueleto, lo levanta a su estatura.

 _Escucha costal de huesos, todo lo que ella dice es verdad, ella no miente al no recordar que eras_ _ **su amigo**_ _y no tienes derecho a poner un pie en esta casa, te deje pasar esa vez que entraste a la fuerza, ya que desde 1 semana no te volví a ver, pero aparecer otra vez...ahora te digo costal de huesos, que en cuando salgas de esta casa, hare un escudo anti-monstruos._

Veo como las cuencas del esqueleto se abren ¿Asustados? Y miran a mi amigo a la cara.

 _Ni tú, ni ninguno de tus otros amigos monstruos, podrá pisar esta casa, o volver a verla, escuchaste!_

Después de eso tomo al esqueleto del brazo y comenzó a jalarlo hacia la puerta.

El esqueleto se sacudía con violencia y esta vez las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

… _..Por favor no,…por favor déjame explicarle….ESCUCHAME POR FAVOR!_

Siento que por alguna razón lo que dijo mi amigo, del escucho anti-monstruo afectara a este esqueleto. **Amigo espera.**

Mi amigo se detiene en la puerta diciéndome que está escuchando. **Dijiste que él ¿Era mi amigo verdad?, bueno si es así, no veo nada de malo que me diga lo que tenga que decir, amiguito lo siento pero tendrás que recordarme un poco de ti, no tu nombre eso lo olvidare.**

Mi amigo da un suspiro de ¿Frustración? pero suelta al esqueleto y se acerca a mí, el acaricia mi cabeza. _Cariño a veces eres demasiado buena lo sabes_. Yo lo miro sin entender lo que quiere decir. **Bueno no veo nada de malo es hablar con un amigo sabes, después de todo amigo hablas conmigo aunque ya no recuerde tu nombre.**

Veo como suelta una pequeña risa y besa mi frente. _Aww cariño, ¿No un mejor amigo para mí?_

Suelto un bufido. **Lo siento pero ese título alguien lo tiene**. Aunque no lo recuerde.

 _Mmm entonces que tal, ¿Los Mejores Amigos Ever?_

 **Jeje ese también ya lo tienen ocupado**. Aunque tampoco lo recuerde.

Mi amigo hace un puchero. _Enserio entonces que tal ¿Amigos inseparables_?

 **No, ese nadie lo tiene ocupado amigo**. Él se ríe y luego se da la vuelta, pero se detiene unos segundos. _Ah una última cosa amiga, me permites un segundo_.

Se acerca al esqueleto que había estado observando nuestra conversación en silencio lo tomo del brazo y le susurro algunas cosas rápidamente y que no pude entender.

Después de eso dejo la habitación. Dejando que un aire ¿Incomodo? Invadiera la habitación.

 **Bueno que te parece si te sientas.** Señalo la silla que se encontraba alado de mi cama. El esqueleto duda un poco pero luego se acerca y se sienta y noto como está temblando. ¿Los esqueletos tienen fríos, o acaso estará tenso?

 **Oye que te parece si me cuentas algo de vos, para intentar recordarte.**

El esqueleto comienza a contarme como es que somos amigos, sobre el día que caí en el metro, cuando les ayude a salir a la superficie, y a mis amigos y familia. **Promesa**. Lo recordé, recordé quien era este esqueleto, pero su nombre sigue siendo algo que aún se quedara en blanco, y es que aunque el mismo me lo digiera lo seguiría olvidando, pero al menos recuerdo su amistad, recuerdo todo lo que pasamos juntos, recuerdo…. **Su compromiso**.

 **Escuche que estabas comprometido, ¿Qué tal te fue con eso?**

Pregunte por cortesía, porque después de eso no tengo mucho recuerdo de lo que paso, solo que apareció mi otro amigo. Veo como el esqueleto aprieta sus manos, y sus movimientos se vuelven más tensos y rígidos. _¿Dije algo malo…otra vez?_

 _No funciono, termine el compromiso kid._

Note como sus manos temblaban. **No está funcionando que debería hacer**. Miro el juego de té que mi amigo me había traído. **¿Qué te parece una taza de té?**

Le sirvió con cuidado de no quemarme y tampoco derramar nada y se la ofrezco, él lo acepto pero apenas levanto del mango la taza para comenzar a beber su temblor le traiciono y se escuchaba el tintineo de la casa. _**¿Esqueletos pueden quemarse?**_ Tomo sus manos deteniendo sus acciones.

 **Hey amigo tranquilo, no esta tan caliente, y puede ayudarte a desestresarte, mi amigo es bueno con los te**.

La taza junto con su plato caen al suelo, y el esqueleto agarro mis manos y las coloco en sus mejillas, las lágrimas comenzaban a caer de nuevo por sus cuencas.

… _tócame por favor, por favor tócame kid_. Comenzó a llorar de nuevo, sin saber qué hacer, o reaccionar a sus emociones, lo único que pude hacer fue, hacer lo que me pidió. Acaricie sus mejillas-cráneo, intentando ser delicada y transmitirle tranquilidad, creo que lo único que hago es causarle dolor.

 **Dijiste que tenías algo que decirme ¿Qué es?** Creo que lo mejor sería ir directo al grano y preguntarle qué es lo que deseaba.

 _ **Babum. Badum! Badum!**_

… _dime necesito saberlo por favor…..necesito saber…. ¿Que son tú y_ _ **él**_ _?_

¿Él y yo? Se refiere a mi amigo. Porque le interesa saber tanto sobre mi amigo.

 **Él es mi amigo inseparable.** Su mirada sigue clavada en la mía, mirando la verdad en mis ojos. Y no mentía.

 _En…entonces ¿Porque los dos tienen un anillo cariño?, ¿Por qué es que vive contigo?, ¡ ¿Por qué te dice cariño?! ¿QUIÉN TE DIO ESE ANILLO…..?_ Sus manos apretaban las mías mientras su tono de voz se elevó con cada pregunta que hizo.

 _ **Babum. Badum! Badum!**_

 **Él está comprometido, vivo con él porque es mi hermano, lo hace para que no sienta la ausencia de nuestros padres.**

 _¿Y el anillo?_

…

 _¿Niño?_

 _ **Babum. Badum! Badum!**_

 **Deberías recordarlo** …

 _Era yo o ¿Había poco oxigeno?_ La habitación comenzaba a oscurecerse mientras la voz del monstruo frente había se hacía difícil de entender, mire esos puntos blancos que me miraban con miedo, y solo emboce una sonrisa intentando quitar su preocupación. Mis ojos se vuelven pesados y antes de perder la conciencia y los colores a mi alrededor y estar en el mundo del vacío.

 _ **Babum. Badum! Badum!**_

 _ **Babum. Badum!**_ _ **Badum!**_

 _ **Babum. Badum! Badum!**_

 **De…después de todo… fuiste tú quien me lo dio….…** **Sans** **.**

MDV ¿?

13.

 **Leucemia.**

La paciente Frisk Dremmur de 21 años de edad, tenía leucemia, pero no cualquier tipo de leucemia…..era Leucemia Terminal. Una enfermedad en la cual solo se puede gozar de los pocos años de vida que se puede dar antes de que la vida poco a poco valla siendo absorbida de ti.

No hay una cura para esta enfermedad a menos que se consiga un trasplante, pero las posibilidades de conseguir uno, son de la mitad, pero el que tu cuerpo lo acepte, baja aún más la probabilidad.

El día -/-/ 2016 la paciente Frisk, embajadora de los monstruos, falleció en su propia cama, su hermano Nezor - encontró su cuerpo, cuando los paramédicos vinieron para llevarse el cuerpo, Nezor mientras pedía a los periodistas privacidad por el traslado del cuerpo, lo único dio a conocer fue.

 _Mi hermana Frisk tuvo una buena vida, ¿Por qué lo sé? Muy fácil, cuando la encontré…..ella estaba_ _ **sonriendo**_ **.**

El funeral se pasó por televisión y transmitido a todo el mundo, mientras despedían a la embajadora y amiga Frisk Dremmur. Toda su familia de monstruos asistió al evento, nezor fue el encargado de organizar el funeral de su hermana, estuvo al pendiente de tu funeral desde principio a fin…..Porque al día siguiente desapareció del país. Hubo rumores de que se había escapado porque no soportaba la muerte de su hermana, pero todos estos fueron desmentidos.

Él había vuelto con su prometida y a pesar del dolor de perder a su hermana, había continuado su vida, y ahora mismo está esperando a su primer hijo.

La familia de monstruos de frisk seguían adelante, habían mandado hacer una placa en nombre de su hija y mejor amiga, y habían preservado el trabajo de embajador como desocupado en honor a ella, si toda su familia había sufrido terriblemente la perdida de Frisk.

 _ **Pero como su hermano había comentado, la embajadora había muerto con una sonrisa. Así que eso quiere decir que murió feliz. Y en amor hacia nuestra humana favorita, nosotros también seguiremos sonriendo, por ella.**_

 _ **Y aquí termine el programa de noticias mundiales Monstruo-Humanos, soy su anfitriona Metatton, y les deseo un agradable día hermosos**_

*Apagar televisión*

 _El fin_ _?_

MDV ¿S?

 ***suspiro*** _parece que has causado un gran revuelo amor_. Me acerco al contenedor donde un gran corazón rojo reposaba.

 _Lo lamento cariño…..lamento haberme tardado tanto en recordar nuestra promesa._

Acaricio el vidrio con cariño. _Pero te prometo que esta vez, no lo olvidare, y sabes que detesto hacer promesas._

Coloco mi frente sobre el vidrio. _Pronto cariño, pronto podremos estar de nuevo juntos….y esta vez…..tendrás una larga vida_. Beso el cristal y me doy vueltas mientras comienzo a leer los papeles en mis manos. **Después de todo tenía mucho que hacer….cierto Frisk.**

 **Y aquí termine el fic, si ven que esta esto - quiere decir que sans estaba diciendo el nombre de frisk, deje en claro que ella ya no podía asimilar o entender su nombre, y si sé que me dirán que la leucemia no causa esto, pero mi fic mis reglas, este se supone es ¿el final verdadero?, pero si quieren que lo continúe lo hare o3o. Un dato importante, yo no soy de las que deja mucho espacio saben, muchooooo espacio en** blanco **. :3**


End file.
